A Fight With Destiny
by bmsnakia361991
Summary: Arabella, who has lived her whole life in America, is now being forced to move England. The young witch will need all of her new best friends, Harry, Ron, Draco, and Hermione, to help her overcome her greatest fear, her father. rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

**Name:** Arabella Lillian Elliot

**Age:** 16

**Height: **5'2"**  
**

**Weight:** 98 lbs.

**Skin Pigment:** Very Pale, Almost White

**Hair: **Red, Shoulder-length, Long bangs

**Eye color:** Red when angered, Brown otherwise

**Personality:** Calm and shy, but can have a bad temper

**Likes: **Candles, Vanilla, Fruits, Drawing, Singing, Rain, Winter, Christmas

**Dislikes:** Chocolate, Meat, Fights, Summer, Halloween, Make-up

**Blood-type**: Half-blood

**Parents:** Maria Abigail Elliot, Tom Marvolo Riddle

**Other:** She never knew her dad. Her parents split up before she was born. She was born in America and has lived there her whole life. Her power lies in her eyes.

I awoke to the sound of my mother knocking on my bedroom door.

"Bella? May I come in?" My mother asked through the door. I turned to face the door and shouted to my mother, "Yeah! Come in Mom!" She opened the door and slowly stepped inside. I sat up and stretched my arms up above my head and reached for the ceiling.

"Hi Mom." I said to her while yawning. She cautiously walked over to my bed and sat down, all the while chewing on her bottom lip. She always did that when there was bad news.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked urgently. Her eyes never met mine as she began to speak.

"Arabella, I know how much you love living here, but we are about to lose the house." She froze to see my reaction. I was shocked. I had always known that we were a bit behind in the payments, but I never thought that we were so far behind that we would lose the house. My mother continued. "We are going to be moving to England. As you know, my parents live there and they are going to have us stay with them until we can afford a new home. Are you alright Bella?" I was still in shock. I had never left America before. I knew that I had grandparents in England, but I had never met them before. I finally regained my posture and answered my mother.

"I-I'm alright. Um, when are we, you know, leaving?" She looked toward my door. Not a good sign. She took a deep breath.

"Tomorrow." I felt my jaw drop. I had one day to gather all of my belongings and say goodbye to my friends. "I am so sorry Bella. Honey, you need to start packing. Before we leave, you can floo to your friend's homes and say goodbye to them. I am so very sorry darling." I forced a smile at her. I knew it wasn't her fault. There was nothing she could do.

"It's alright mom. I can't wait to meet grandmother and grandfather!" I was pretty excited about meeting them. I truly was. I just was nervous. My mother smiled back graciously and stepped out of my room and shut the door behind her. I pulled the covers of my bed and stood up stretching. I looked around my room, looking over everything that have known for my whole life. I guess I had better get dressed before I start packing I walked to my dresser and pulled out a bright blue tank top, a pair of baggy green pants, a pair of orange knee socks, a pain of underwear, a bra, and a pink headband. I walked to the bathroom and sat my clothes down. I stared at them and laughed out loud. My mother knocked on the door and asked if I was alright. I opened the door and showed my mom what I was laughing at. She started laughing as well.

"You never did have a great sense of fashion, honey. Sometimes I wonder about you." She said smiling and gave me a hug. She walked out and left me to my shower. I turned on the water and pulled off my pajamas and stepped into the shower. The hot water stung my skin as it fell down my back. I let out a small yelp and turned the hot water down. It grew cooler and I let out a sigh of relief. After about twenty minutes, I stepped out and dried myself off. I pulled on my clothes and walked back to my room. I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I slowly walked to my bed and pulled my suitcase out from under it. I sat it down on my bed and opened it. I took out all of my clothes and fit them into the suitcase as best as I could. Only about a third of them would fit. I yelled for my mother. She, unlike I, could do magic in our home. I was still in school and it was illegal for me to practice my magic outside of school. My mother walked in with a sad expression.

"Can you fix my suitcase? I can't fit all my clothes in it." I asked. She smiled and brought out her wand. I heard her mutter a spell and the inside of suitcase grew. I smiled and thanked my mother before continuing with my packing.

After almost three hours, I had my entire room packed away in merely three boxes and one suitcase. I was surprised it had taken me that many boxes. I guess I had more stuff than I realized I thought suppressing a chuckle. All of a sudden my door opened and I saw my mother smiling broadly. It was not a normal action for her to do that.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"Come with me Arabella." She turned and walked out of my room. I briskly ran to catch up with her. I saw her turn the corner and disappear. I ran around the corner and skidded to a stop. I was shocked to see all five of my closest friends standing there, all yelling 'surprise!' I felt a tear slide down my cheek as my very best friend stepped forward and hugged me.

"What are you all doing here? I thought I was going to floo to your houses later and say goodbye." I said rather confused. I turned to my mother, who was still smiling. I smiled and ran to her and hugged her. I pulled away and looked at her.

"You did this, didn't you mother?" She smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I thought you might like this a bit better than a tearful goodbye." I smiled a larger smile and ran back to my friends. The small party lasted for five hours. It was so much fun, but so sad when I had to see them off. I slowly walked back to my room and glanced at my clock, which I had conveniently left hanging on my wall. It was 6:00 PM. I know we are leaving early tomorrow morning so I should go to bed in about 2 hours

I pulled out my CD player and set it to my favorite song, 'inside your heaven' by Carrie Underwood. I began to sing along while taking out my sketch book and began drawing.

"I've been down, Now I'm blessed, I felt a revelation coming around, I guess its right, it's so amazing, Every time I see you, I'm alive, You're all I've got, You lift me up, The sun and the moonlight, All my dreams are in your eyes"

I drew the outline of a face and eyes in the picture I was drawing. I wasn't sure what it was that I was drawing, but it seemed as though my hand had a mind of it's own.

"I wanna be inside your heaven, Take me to the place you cry from, Where the storm blows your way, I wanna be earth that holds you, Every bit of air you're breathin' in, A soothin' wind, I wanna be inside your heaven"

I drew the nose and the smooth mouth on the character.

"When we touch, when we love, The stars light up, The wrong becomes undone, Naturally, my soul surrenders, The sun and the moonlight, All my dreams are in your eyes"

I began the outline of the neck and shoulders.

"And I wanna be inside your heaven, Take me to the place you cry from, Where the storm blows your way, And I wanna be the earth that holds you, Every bit of air you're breathing in, A soothing wind, I wanna be inside your heaven"

I drew round glasses over the person's eyes and added eyebrows.

"When minutes turn to days and years, When mountains fall, I'll still be here, Holdin you until the day I die, And I wanna be inside your heaven, Take me to the place you cry from, Where the storm blows your way"

I drew shaggy hair above the person's face.

"I wanna be inside your heaven, Take me to the place you cry from, Where the storm blows your way, I wanna be earth that holds you, Every bit of air you're breathin' in, A soothin' wind, I wanna be inside your heaven, Oh yes, I do I wanna be inside your heaven"

I finished my picture sat my pencil down to look at the person. I couldn't figure out who he was, but whoever he was, he sure was handsome.

I smiled and packed it up in my bag. I quickly ran to the kitchen and grabbed an apple and ate it while sitting down at the table and glanced around the kitchen. I was really going to miss it. It was all I had ever known. I stood up ready to walk back to my room, when my mother walked in. She sat down in front of me. I sat back down and suddenly asked, "Will they like me?" My mother looked over at me. She looked rather confused.

"Will who like you Bella"

"My grandparents. Will they like me?" I asked looking down at the table. I looked up to see her smiling at me.

"Of course they will. Arabella, they will love you." I smiled and started up a conversation about England and what it will be like. When we were done talking, I walked back to my room and lied down on my bed. I noticed that I was extremely tired. I glanced over at the clock and noticed that it was 9:30 at night. wow. I guess I had better go to bed now I yawned as I pulled the covers on me and fell asleep, without changing into my pajamas.

The next morning I woke up at 6:00 in the morning. I took a deep breath and glanced around my room. Then it hit me that we were moving today. I walked to my suitcases and my boxes. I moved them each into the living room. I heard a noise behind me. I turned with a jerk and saw my mother standing behind me. She frowned and quietly said, "We're flooing to England." I walked to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of ashes while my mother shrank my stuff so that they would all fit into my pocket. She handed me the miniature boxes and suitcases. That's when I noticed that I still had on the clothes that I wore yesterday. As if my mother read my thoughts, she told me that it was alright. I put the boxes into my pocket and asked where it is we are going. She smiled and said, "Elliot Manor" I dropped the ashes as I yelled "ELLIOT MANOR!"

I closed my eyes and landed with a thud. I have always hated floo powder. I opened my eyes only to see two very stiff looking people standing I front of me. I slowly walked out and looked up at the two people. I wasn't sure what to say. All of a sudden I heard another thud. I turned to see my mother. She stepped out and smiled. She ran to the two figures in front of me and hugged them. They looked reluctant, but still hugged her back. She stepped back and pulled me to her.

"Maria." The man said as he nodded his head.

"Father." She smiled at him and nodded also. I looked at the old man. this person is my grandfather. I thought to myself. I turned to the woman next to him. That must mean that she is my grandmother

"Mother." My mother said to the woman. She looked down at me and frowned, but she looked right back to my mother.

"Maria." I frowned at them. Why are they so stiff? My mother looked down at me and then back to her parents.

"Mother, Father, this is my daughter, Arabella Lillian Elliot." They smiled when she said my last name. The old woman was the first to speak.

"Oh, Maria! She is so beautiful!" The old man agreed.

"Yes, she is. Maria. We must tell you that we have even more guests. We had already promised them that they could come, so I hope you don't mind. I'm sure you remember them. Narcissa and Lucious Malfoy." My mother's eyes widened.

"They got married!" She asked excitedly. My grandparents smiled and nodded.

"And they have a son, just about Arabella's age. His name is Draco. I'm sure she would love to meet him. They are already here." My grandfather turned to me, "Would you like to meet them?" I looked down at the floor as he tried to make eye contact. I had always had a problem with eye contact. It made me a bit nervous to look into someone's eyes. I slowly nodded. They turned and walked to a door. My mother followed them and I followed her. The open it to reveal a large kitchen. Inside was three people with bleach-blonde hair. My mother smiled and ran to them and hugged two of them. "Narcissa! Lucious! I can't believe that you two actually got married!" She turned to the younger boy and held out her hand, "you must be Draco." He nodded and took her hand and shook it. She turned back to they older people and smiled. The man spoke.

"Maria, It's so nice to see you again

"Yes. I can't believe how well you look. Are you still single?" the woman asked her. I frowned. I hated when someone brought up the fact that my mother was single. She was married before, but the had split up before I was born. My mother looked to the ground.

"I am. I was married, but we just weren't right for each other. The marriage was a mistake. Although, there was one good thing that came out of it. I got a beautiful little girl." My mother turned and motioned for me to come to her. I walked over and looked up, but I kept my gaze on the window beside the family. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the man look proudly at me.

"Well, a new pureblood Elliot. Hello there." He held out his hand. I looked at it and frowned.

"I am not a pureblood, sir. My father was a half-blood, as am I." I kept my hands down. I saw him frown and drop his hand. He turned to my mother.

"You married a half-blood?" My mother nodded.

"You remember Tom. We got married right after school." I noticed the man stiffen when he heard my father's name.

"Do you mean Tom Riddle?" The whole room went silent. My mother nodded. Everyone seemed to be even more stiff. I turned to my mother.

"Mother, I think I would like to see where I will be staying, so I could unpack." I needed to get away from those people. My grandmother spoke before my mother could. "Draco can take her to her room. It's right across the hall from his." My mother frowned slightly. I knew she didn't like the fact that there was a boy who would be right across the hall from her daughter. I turned to her and smiled. I whispered in her ear, "Don't worry mother. He isn't even that cute, so don't worry." My mother laughed and nodded. The boy walked over to me and held out his arm. I looked down at it then to my mother. She nodded at me and I took hold of his arm. We both walked out of the kitchen and up two flights of stairs. Then I finally heard him speak.

"So what's your name?" I forced a weak smile.

"Arabella"

"Arabella. That's a nice name." I nodded.

"My friends call me Bella"

"Bella. I like that." I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I kept my gaze down. He seemed so intimidating.

"So are you going to Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts? I don't know. Probably"

"Cool. That's where I go"

"Nice. Um, are we almost at my room?" He nodded.

"Here." He opened a door and I walked in slowly. I felt my jaw drop. It was as big as my entire house! I walked over to one of the two doors on opposite sides of the room. I opened it only to find a beautiful silver bathroom. It just hit me.

"I HAVE MY OWN BATHROOM!" I ran to the kings-sized bed and jumped on it. It was just like my dream come true. I just remembered my boxes and suitcase was in my pocket. I pulled them out and sat them on the dresser next to my bed. I sighed and turned to the door only to find Draco standing at the door smirking. I sat up and stared at him.

"What?" I ask, still adverting my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Draco's Point Of View**

I stood in the Elliot's kitchen waiting to meet their daughter and granddaughter. _Great. She's probably gonna be hideous._ I heard the door open and in walked Mr. And Mrs. Stiff. Behind them came in a younger woman. She looked to be about the age of my parents. They said their introductions but I ignored them as best I could. I did however hear the woman, who I now knew as Maria, saw something about a 'beautiful daughter'. I glanced up to see the most beautiful female that I had ever seen. She had sparkling red hair that went down to her shoulders and bangs that swooped to the side of her face. He clothing style was a bit, disproportionate, but she still looked great. I noticed that she wouldn't look anyone in the eye. It was as if she was afraid. I saw my father reach out to shake hands with her.

"Well, a new pureblood Elliot. Hello there." She frowned at his hand.

"I am not a pureblood, sir. My father was a half-blood, as am I." I stiffened slightly. _a half-blood? But she's so beautiful._ I saw my father turn to her mother.

"You married a half-blood?" Her mother nodded.

"You remember Tom. We got married right after school." My father seemed almost shocked.

"Do you mean Tom Riddle?" Her mother nodded. Everyone became silent. After about a minute, the girl turned to her mother and spoke to her.

"Mother, I think I would like to see where I will be staying, so I could unpack." Mrs. Elliot spoke before her mother could. "Draco can take her to her room. It's right across the hall from his." I smirked, but I saw her frown along with her mother. She leaned up to her mother and whispered something in her ear. He mother laughed an bit and nodded. I walked over to the beautiful girl and held out my arm. She looked at it for a moment before taking it. We walked out of the kitchen and up the spiral staircase.  
We had been walking for a moment, but neither of us spoke. I figured if anyone was going to break the silence, it would be me. I took a deep breath and spoke.

"So what's your name?" I asked her. She smiled a bit, but it looked fake. "Arabella." She said quietly.

"Arabella. That's a nice name." I thought out loud.

"My friends call me Bella"

"Bella. I like that." I saw that she was really smiling. _She looks so pretty when she smiles_

"Thank you."

"So are you going to Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts? I don't know. Probably." I smirked. I loved the fact that she would be going to Hogwarts.

"Cool. That's where I go"

"Nice. Um, are we almost at my room?" I nodded and pulled her toward a door opposite mine.

"Here." I opened the door to her room as she walked in. Her jaw dropped as she walked around. She walked to the bathroom and opened the door and screamed, "I HAVE MY OWN BATHROOM!" I watched as she ran to her bed and jumped on it. She took something out of her pocket and sat it down on the dresser. I heard her sigh and turn to me. I smirked as she sat up and looked toward me, but still avoided eye contact.

"What?" she asked.

**Arabella's Point Of View **

"Nothing." He said as he turned and walked across the hall.

"Stop!" I yelled. He slowly turned around.

"Yes?"

"I need my mother to help me un-shrink my stuff." I said quietly and looked down. He walked over to me and moved his hand to under my chin. He slowly lifted my head to face his. I focused on his left ear as he talked.

"Why won't you look at me?" I knew what he was talking about, but I didn't want him to know that I was afraid.

"What do you mean? I am looking at you." He frowned and shook his head a bit.

"No. Not my face, my eyes. Why won't you look at my eyes?" I carefully traced his face with my eyes, slowly making my way to his eyes. Before our eyes met, I took a deep breath. I gathered up my courage and gazed into his eyes. They were most beautiful shade of blue I had ever seen. I looked deeper and saw the emotions hidden behind his eyes. Hatred, Coldness, Fear, Hurt, and Sadness. I tried to turn my eyes away, but they refused to move. I looked even deeper and felt my eyes strain. I heard my breathing growing faster and faster. My eyes hurt so bad. I knew what was going to happen and I had tried to prepare myself, but I just wasn't ready to see what I had seen. I saw things that he himself had witnessed. I saw an ugly girl try to kiss him and then get shoved to the ground. I saw his father holding up a wand and shouting a curse at a man as he fell to the ground. He had died. I saw his father holding up the wand and yelling a curse straight at Draco. I saw him looking down at his chest and holding the cut that had appeared from the curse. I saw a cold room that held two men. I saw his father push him down to the ground. I saw a dark figure standing in front of him. I saw as he looked up to the figure's face. I saw two horrifying blood-red eyes. Two eyes that terrified me, not because of the evil held behind them, but that I had seen a pair just like them before. They were just like mine. I screamed and broke away from Draco's gaze. I felt my leg give out on me as I fell to the floor. I felt tears running down my face. I wrapped my arms around my body as I heard footsteps approach. I heard my mother's voice.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" I looked up and saw six figures above me. I heard Draco answer my mother.

"I-I don't know! She just screamed and fell to the ground!" I blinked my tears away so I could see what was happening. I saw my mother's terrified face above me, along with my grandparents. I saw Draco to my right with his mother. I looked in front of me to see Lucious Malfoy. I screamed again and turned around on my knees and tried to get away. I felt two arms wrap around me and slowly rock me back and forth as I cried. I heard my mother speaking.

"Draco, did you look into her eyes?"

"Y-Yes." I heard him stutter.

"Oh dear. Baby. Arabella. Honey, It's ok. Calm down." I felt my tears slowly stop falling and I started to breath normally. I finally began to calm down when I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I turned to see none other than Lucious Malfoy. I gritted my teeth and growled a low, dangerous growl.

"Get your hands off me." I said with venom covering each word perfectly. He took his hand off me rather quickly. Every stared at me as if I had three heads.

"Honey, why would you say that to Lucious?" I stood up and took a step toward him. I focused on his chin so that I had no chance of seeing what he has seen. I just wouldn't be able to handle that.

"Because, I WOULDN'T WANT TO GET BLOOD ON MY SHIRT!" I felt my anger rising and my eyes were beginning to strain. I lowered my head and backed away, turned, and ran into my bedroom. I slammed my door shut and leaned against the back of it. I heard a knock coming from the other side.

"Arabella? Are you ok, honey?" I heard my mother ask hesitantly. I nodded to myself and answered her.

"Yes Mother. I just need to be alone." I said in a quiet voice, but loud enough for her to here. She would know that my anger got the best of me. That my eyes had begun to change. I started to walk to my bed so that I could rest, when I remembered my boxes and suitcase. I turned and ran to the door and pushed it open.

"Mother, WAIT!" I kept my gaze down, so all I could see was their feet. I heard her answer me.

"What is it, Bella?" I felt a tear drop down from my face to the floor. I felt terrible for being so incredible helpless.

"I n-need my boxes and m-my suitcase en-enlarged." I said in such a quiet voice that I was sure my mother was the only one who had heard me. I heard her mutter a spell and I turned back to my room and saw that my suitcase had fallen off my dresser, as did two of the boxes. One of them had busted open when it fell. I frowned and turned back to my mother with my head still down.

"Thank you." I said and leaned back shutting my door. I walked over to my boxes and began to pick up the contents of the box that had opened. They were my bathroom necessities. I picked up as much as I could carry and walked to the bathroom. I sat them all around the sink and then looked up. In front of me was a giant mirror. I froze, staring at my eyes. I felt a shiver going down my spine. I looked deep into my now red eyes. It was uncanny how much they reminded me of that dark creature's. I turned away as I felt a tear fall down my cheek. Then another. And Another. Before I knew it I was on my bed crying my heart out. I fell asleep in my own sea of tears.

When I woke up I pulled my arm up to my face and looked at my watch. It was 8:00. I turned to my window to see if it was the sunny or dark 8:00. It was the dark. I turned and sat up on the edge of my bed. I looked down at all of my belongings. _Great, I still have to unpack._ I spent the next 30 minutes fixing up my room. After I was done I walked to my door and turned around to look around my new room. It looked amazing. I ran to the bathroom and looked into the mirror and smiled. My eyes had changed back to their natural dark-brown shade. I breathed a sigh of relief and walked back to the door. I opened it and looked out into the hallway. There wasn't a soul around. I stepped out and heard my stomach growl. I looked down and put a hand on my stomach. I made a face and turned to walked down the stairs, when I realized that, I had no idea where I was going. The one thing that I did remember was that Draco's room was right across the hall from mine. I hesitantly made my way over. I knocked on the door lightly waited. No answer. I knocked again, louder this time. I heard a bit of movement in the room, but still no answer. My stomach growled again. I took a step back and closed my eyes. I was about to try something that I hadn't in about three years. I concentrated hard on my eyes, until I felt them strain. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. I looked to where the door was, but I didn't see it. I saw past the door and inside the room. I gazed around the room, but I didn't see him anywhere. I closed my eyes again and leaned up against the door. Inside I heard a bit of movement. Where is he? I can hear him, but I can't see him. I leaned back and opened my eyes and continued to look for him. I looked at his bed and near his dresser and towards his bathroom door. Then I saw him, but I nearly screamed when I did. He had walked out of the bathroom. In a towel. Just a towel. I stumbled backwards and shut my eyes tight. When I opened them, I saw the door again. I breathed a sigh of relief again and knocked on the door gently. When it opened, however, I did scream. He stood in front of me in nothing but the towel. I fell backwards and stared up at him in shock. He smirked down at me.

"Like what you see Bell?" I seemed to come to my senses after that.

"No. I mean you-just-you-your-in a towel! Hey! Wait a minute. What did you just call me?" I asked him trying to focus on anything but his chest, towel, or eyes. I decided on his right ear. His smirk seemed to grow. He bent down a bit and held out a hand. I took it cautiously and he helped me up.

"Ok, first of all: yes I'm just in a towel, because I just walked out of the shower. Second: I called you Bell, and third: What do you want?" I slowly looked down and focused on his feet. I felt a wave of shame rush over me. I hated asking for help. It made me feel so inferior to everyone.

"I-I don't know how t-to get to the k-kitchen." I closed my eyes as a tear fell from my eyes. I always cried a single tear when I felt inferior. He stepped forward and lifted my face up, forcing me to focus on his ear again.

"I'm not surprised that your hungry. You haven't eaten since you arrived. And that was about 12 hours ago." I smiled at him.

"Well, yeah. So could you show me how to get there?" I asked him quietly. He nodded and smirked.

"First, though, I would like to get dressed." My eyes widened in shock. I had completely forgotten that he was only in a towel. I stumbled backwards and turned around, my face probably as red as an apple. He laughed behind me and I heard his door shut. I slowly turned around and sighed when I saw that he wasn't there. I looked down and noticed that I still had on my clothes from yesterday. I quickly ran to my room to changed before he got done. I grabbed my suitcase and set it up on my bed. I clicked the latches and opened it taking out a blue camouflage tank top, a dark blue camouflage skirt, a bra, underwear, and a pair of black flip-flops. I quickly changed and walked out into the hallway. I didn't see Draco, so I figured that he was still in his room. I walked over and knocked on his door.

"Draco? Are you almost ready?" I heard a muffled sound coming from inside the room that sounded somewhat like 'Yes. I'm coming'. After about 5 minutes the door opened and Draco walked out. I watched as he eyed me up and down. I felt my face burn with embarrassment.

"You look beautiful." I smiled and watched as he held out his arm, which I took. He led me down some stairs and through a few doors. Eventually we arrived at the kitchen. I was so thankful. I walked to the fridge and opened it.

"What are you doing?" I turned around to face Draco.

"Um, getting some food?" I said, although it sounded more like a question.

"Why don't you just let the house-elves do that?" I was surprised. I had never had any house-elves before.

"Well, I don't know. I guess that I could, but I don't know how." I said feeling a tear drop from my eye. He made his way over to me and snapped his fingers. All of a sudden a gray little house-elf appeared.

"What can I get for you master Malfoy?" He smirked down at the small creature and said, "I want some chicken and some gravy." I watched as the elf turned to me, as if waiting my response.

"Um, could I have a biscuit and a glass of milk, please?" the elf nodded and began to fix us what we wanted, as Draco pulled me into what looked like a dining-room. He walked over to the table and pulled out a chair. I watched him for a moment before realizing that he was pulling the chair out for me. I walked over and sat down. He smiled and sat across from me.

"I thought you said you were hungry." He said, starting up the conversation.

"I am. That's why I'm getting food." He gave me a skeptical look, "What?"

"All you ordered was a biscuit and milk! That can't possibly be enough!" I smiled. Every time I ate somewhere, people were amazed at how little I ate. It was just that only a little food could fill me up.

"Trust me that's enough. So," I said thinking of a topic.

"What happened up there?" He asked finishing my search of a topic for me.

"You mean when I looked into your eyes?" I said frowning and looking down.

"Yes. What happened?" I took a deep breath.

"Well, I, um, I don't think that I would like to answer that right now." I said looking up at him, accidentally looking in his eyes. I saw the emotions that he held. Confusion and worry. I felt my eyes strain as I began to see more of what he had seen. I felt my breathing become short and fast. Thankfully before I could see anything, Draco moved his head and broke eye contact. I blinked a few times before speaking.

"th-thank you." I said breathlessly, still staring straight at him.

"Ok, now what was that? You just stared into my eyes and started breathing funny. Now your thanking me?" I frowned and looked down.

"When I look into people's eyes I see things." I said so quietly that I'm not even sure if he heard me.

"What do you mean 'things'?" _well apparently he did_

"I mean-that I can see-um-their emotions-and um-past...experiences"

"What do you mean 'experience'?" he asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I mean that I-can see things that they have seen." I said quietly. There just silence for a while until the elves brought out our food. I quickly ate my biscuit and drank my milk. I stood up and began to walk out of the room, when Draco yelled to me, "What did you see?" I turned around frowning and slowly walked back to where I was sitting. I sat down In front of him and took a deep breath. I let my gaze fall to the ground and I began to retell what I had seen.

"Well I remember an ugly girl trying to kiss you but you pushed her to the ground. I also remember your-um-father..." I paused for a moment and looked away, "killing someone"

"You saw what?" he asked sadly.

"There's more. I saw him throw a spell at you and cut your chest." I looked back at his face and focused on his ear. I saw that his face had softened. He was trying to look a way from me, "I saw one more memory"

"What could be worse than those?" He asked sounding like he was about to cry.

"I saw that horrible man," I shook my head trying not to cry, "And those horrible red eyes." I felt tears sliding down my cheeks. I saw him turn back to me and watch me cry silently. He got up and hesitantly walked over to me and put an arm around me. I cried into his shoulder as he held me.

"I am so sorry. No one should have to look into his eyes"

"I hate them. They scared me so badly." He rubbed my back as we spoke.

"I know. Everyone is afraid of the dark lord." I pulled away and focused on his nose. I felt my breath become short and raspy.

"That man was the dark lord?" I felt my heart beat speed up. I couldn't believe it. The man who's eyes remind me of my own, belonged to the dark lord.

"Well yeah. Why else would they have scared you? Bell? Are you alright?" he asked.

"No. I'm not. Draco, tell me your lying! Please, tell me your lying!" I said yelling into his chest.

"What? Why?" I ignored his questions.

"They can't be. Oh, Draco, they can't be." I said quietly into his chest. He just held me as I slowly fell asleep in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Draco's Point Of View**

I watched as she fell asleep in my arms. I sighed and picked her up. She was so light._ I can't believe she has seen all that. I wonder why she was freaking out when she found out the eyes were the dark lords. Maybe she saw something else, and she just didn't tell me. I don't know. Maybe it just freaked her out knowing that she had looked into the dark lords, but then why did she freak out before she found out?_ I hung my head low as I carried her to her room. I kicked her door opened and walked over to her bed. I lied her down carefully and looked around her room. I looked over at the dresser and saw a piece of paper sticking out from under it. I bent down and picked it up. I looked at it and felt my jaw drop. It was Potter! She had a drawing of Potter! _Did she draw this? No way. She couldn't have. It looks so much like him. I'll ask her later._ I sat the paper back down and turned and walked out of her room closing the door behind me.

**Arabella's Point Of View**

I woke up in my room. I did not, however, remember falling asleep in here. I sat up and walked to my door. I opened it and walked over to Draco's door. I held up my hand to knock on the door, but something told me not to. I took a step back and closed my eyes, straining them. I opened them and saw past the door. Inside the room, I saw a bed. Inside the bed, I saw Draco. Draco, and a girl. Wrapped in each other's arms. I blinked a few times and the door came back into my vision. I took a step back and shook my head._ I did NOT just see that. _I felt the color drain from my face as I turned and walked back to my room. I heard a voice calling out my name, which I recognized as my mothers. I turned and smiled at her, completely forgetting about the 'bad image' that was just etched into my brain.

"Bella, come on. We are going to go shopping for your school supplies. School starts in two days. Go fix your hair and hurry." She said as I rant o my bathroom and 15 minutes later I stepped out looking pretty good, well better than I did. I walked with my mother down to the living-room. To my surprise, I saw Draco there.

"Draco? What are you doing here?" He gave me a weird look.

"I'm sitting? Why?" I blinked a few times before answering.

"I just thought that you," I looked toward the stairs, "you know, were still in your room." He gave me a look that said 'we'll-talk-later'. I turned and walked to the fireplace where my mother stood. A second later Draco stood up and walked to us.

"Bella, Draco is going to show you around Diagon Alley. Be good, and keep your chin up." She said smiling a weak smile. 'Keep your chin up' was my mother's way of saying 'don't look into anyone's eyes'. I smiled back and watched as Draco walked into the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder and yelled 'Diagon Alley'. He was off, and it was my turn. I stepped in and followed his actions. The next thing I knew, I was in a beautiful little market, with thousands of shops. Draco stood right by my side.

I gathered everything that I would need within 2 hours. After we were done shopping Draco wanted to head home. I didn't. I wanted to check out some more of Diagon Alley. We finally agreed that I could check out everything if I promised to be back in an hour. I did and walked off to explore. Five minutes later, I found myself in front of a joke shop called 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'. I couldn't resist. I walked in and smiled in amazement. I walked over to a shelf that had candies on it. One in particular caught my eye. It was called, tiger-tarts. I picked one of them up and turned it over in my hands repeatedly.

"They turn you into a tiger for five minutes." I jumped at the voice behind me. I turned to see a tall redhead boy. He began talking again.

"I'm Ron. My brothers own this shop, so I know just about everything there is to know about the candies here" I smiled at the boy. He seemed so kind.

"Are you knew around here? Cause I don't think I have every seen you before." I nodded.

"Well, how do you like my brother's shop?" "I love it." I said quietly. I grabbed a handful of the tiger-tarts and walked over to the cashier to pay. I saw that the cashier looked like Ron. _I guess this is his brother_ I thanked the man and turned to walk out when I saw him standing by the door! I screamed and jumped. I turned around and saw that he was still standing behind the counter. _They must be twins_ I thought as Ron ran up to me.

"What's wrong!" I was still catching my breath when he asked me.

"They're twins, right?" I said eyeing each of them. He let out a chuckle.

"Yeah. Hey do you wanna go with me to the ice cream shop?" I smiled and focused on his nose, since his ears were hidden behind his hair. We walked for about 15 minutes before arriving at the ice cream shop. I learned a lot of things about him. Like, that he was best friends with Harry Potter, THE Harry Potter. That he had a crush on his other best friend. That he had 6 siblings. That he loved food, and put it above almost everything else. I laughed as we talked. Eventually we heard someone calling his name. I turned to see a girl and a familiar looking boy running toward us.

"HEY RON!" the boy called out to my new friend.

"HEY HARRY! HEY HERMIONE!" he yelled at the two of them. They ran up to us and sat down in front of us. The girl turned to me and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. And you are"

"Arabella Elliot, but everyone calls me Bell." I said smiling. The boy turned to me and said his name. I'm not really sure why, but he looked so familiar. Then it hit me. He was the boy from my drawing.

"It's you!" I said shocked that I had drawn THE Harry Potter. I got elbowed in the ribs by Ron.

"Bell, I told you he doesn't like people making a big deal out of that." He said quietly.

"NO! No, you don't understand! I drew you. I didn't know who it was, but it was you." I said still in a state of shock. They looked at me like I was crazy.

"Pardon?" Harry said.

"Last night I drew a picture. I didn't know who it was. But, it looks just like you." I said finally beginning to come to my senses. They all looked shocked. I opened my mouth to speak again, but instead I heard a familiar voice, but it didn't sound the same.

"BELL!" I turned and saw Draco standing in the middle of a crowd making his way over to me. I waved, but he didn't wave back. He looked angry.

"Draco?" I asked quietly.

"BELL! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" I flinched at the sound of his voice. What was wrong with him? "YOU SAID YOU WOULD BE BACK 30 MINUTES AGO! AND I FIND YOU HANGING OUT WITH THEM!" He yelled angrily. I cowered back in my seat. This was not the Draco that I knew. He grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled me up to his face. I had to look down to avoid his eyes. I let out a whimper.

"Draco, your hurting me." I said quietly. I heard chairs moving behind me.

"Let her go Malfoy!" I heard Ron say to Draco. I saw Draco smirk.

"And what if I don't?" He grabbed my wrist tighter. I let out a scream.

"Draco, please stop." I asked quietly as silent tears fell down my face.

"Malfoy! Let her go! NOW!" I heard Harry's voice this time. He sounded so angry. I was thankful. Draco was beginning to scare me.

"Why should I Potty?" He pulled me closer to him. I began to get angry, "Does little Potty have a little crush?" I felt his grip on my wrist tighten again. That did it. I felt my eyes strain.

"DRACO!" I screamed. Everyone stopped. They all stared at me, shocked. I wasn't normally the type who was loud, but that all changes when someone upsets me, "LET ME GO!" I ripped my arm out of his grasp. I was flung backwards. I kept my head down, knowing that my eyes had changed.

"Oh, I get it. You're the one with the crush! Aw. How sickening. You are so pathetic and worthless." I couldn't help it. I shot up and glared at him, straight in the eye. He froze and his smirk fell. I saw that he was terrified at what he saw. I grinned evilly. I took a step closer.

"What's wrong Draco? Tell me, are you afraid?" I said and let out an evil laugh. He took a step backwards and stumbled.

"Um-Bell, I th-think that w-we n-need to get you b-back home." He said, obviously frightened.

"What if I don't want to? I really don't enjoy being in the presence of a murderer." I said icily, knowing that was a low blow, but for some reason I enjoyed it. The look on his face was priceless. I looked down at my watch on my wrist that had started glowing. I sighed.

"GREAT! SHE'S COMING!" I looked back at Draco, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! SHE'S GOING TO LOCK ME UP NOW! Well, at least there is one good thing. I have my wand this time!" I held up my wand, ready to use a curse on him.

"CRUC-" I yelled but I was knocked down by something. I turned and saw that it was my mother. I cried out in anger.

"GET OFF MOTHER!" I kept yelling as she apparated out of Diagon alley, with me in her arms. I kept struggling, but she wouldn't let go. She picked me up and carried me up a flight of stairs and another. Finally we arrived at a deep green door. She opened the door and I got a look inside. There weren't any windows or lights. There was only one door, which I suspected, led to a bathroom. And there was a hard-looking bed. I was thrown on the bed. I turned, ready to make a run for the door, when it was slammed shut.

"AHHHHH!" I yelled as I was stuck inside the room for the next 24 hours.

**Draco's Point Of View**

She was late. 30 minutes late. _Great now I have to go find her_ I got up for my seat and walked around looking for her. I didn't look for more than 5 minutes when I saw her, sitting with the golden trio. I felt my anger rising. _She's gonna hate me, but I have to keep up my reputation._ I yelled as loudly as I could.

"BELL!" I saw her turn around. She was smiling, but as soon as she saw me her face fell, "BELL! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING! YOU SAID YOU WOULD BE BACK 30 MINUTES AGO! AND I FIND YOU HANGING OUT WITH THEM!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me. I heard her whimper as I gripped her wrist hard.

"Draco, your hurting me." She said quietly. _This is what you get for not coming back when you were supposed to! _I looked over at the golden trio, who were getting up and pointing there wands at me.

"Let her go Malfoy!" Weaslebee yelled. _Yeah right_

"And what if I don't?" I said smirking as I gripped her wrist tighter. She screamed.

"Draco, please stop." She said yet again.

"Malfoy! Let her go! NOW!" Scarhead yelled this time.

"Why should I Potty?" I pulled her even closer, "Does little Potty have a little crush?" Apparently, that was the straw that broke the camels back.

"DRACO!" Bell screamed, "LET ME GO!" She ripped her arm out of mine. All four of us froze. I had never heard her scream like this. She was shoved backwards and kept her head down. I smirked again. I couldn't let anyone know that I was afraid.

"Oh, I get it. You're the one with the crush! Aw. How sickening. You are so pathetic and worthless." She looked up at me, in the eye. My heart stopped. Her eyes were a bright red. They looked just like the dark lords. She was grinning evilly. She took a step forward as I stumbled backwards.

"What's wrong Draco? Tell me, are you afraid?" She said letting out an evil laugh. I took another step backwards.

"Um-Bell, I th-think that w-we n-need to get you b-back home." I said trying not to stutter, but I couldn't help it.

"What if I don't want to? I really don't enjoy being in the presence of a murderer." She said with venom dripping off the sentence. If my heart hadn't stopped before, it did now. That was a low blow. _What happened to her?_ She looked down at her watch and sighed. It seemed to be glowing.

"GREAT! SHE'S COMING!" She turned back to me and yelled, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! SHE'S GOING TO LOCK ME UP NOW!" She pulled out her wand and pointed it at me, "Well, at least there is one good thing. I have my wand this time"

"CRUC-" I held my hands up in front of my face to try and protect my face. She did finish her spell though.

"GET OFF MOTHER!" I looked over to see her mother apparating out of Diagon Alley, with Bell in her arms. I got up and turned back to the golden trio.

"What. Just. Happened?" I asked letting out my breath, unaware that I had been holding it. They all stared at me confused.

"What did happen?" Scarhead asked quietly.

"I-I have to get back." I said getting up and running to the nearest fireplace and grabbing floo powder and yelling, "Elliot Manor!" I dropped the ashes and was off.

I opened my eyes to see that I was back. I looked over at the stairs to see Bell's mother walking down the stairs, with tears running down her face.

"Ms. Elliot?" I asked catching her off guard. She turned to me and tried to smile. "Where is Bell?" She frowned.

"Draco, I think that we need to talk." She walked into the kitchen and motioned for me to follow her. I did and she sat down at the table and I followed her.

"Draco, I'm guessing by now, you know that Bella isn't your regular witch. I suppose she told you about what happened that night she arrived?" I nodded, "Yes, and I'm am guessing that you saw he eyes back in Diagon Alley?" Once again I nodded, "Yes, well...there is something about her that she doesn't even know yet. You see, she knows that her father's name is Tom Riddle…" She stopped and looked at me, "You do know who that is right?" I thought for a minute. That name did sound awfully familiar. I shook my head. She frowned. "Well, you will find out soon anyway, so I might as well just tell you, but you can NOT tell Arabella. Her father is Voldemort." My breath got caught within my chest. I had known there was something about her, but I never would have guessed that this was it.

"She-she's the Dark Lord's daughter? Wait. You married the Dark Lord?" She nodded solemnly.

"Yes Draco. Voldemort and I were married. Arabella only knows that Tom Riddle is her father, she doesn't know that he turned out to be Voldemort. Do not tell her Draco. Promise me." I nodded.

"I promise." I stood up and walked to the door out of the kitchen.

"Draco?" She asked as I stopped and turned around.

"Yes"

"Try not to upset her." She said smiling a bit. I laughed and nodded and walked out.

I walked to my room and lied down on my bed, thinking back to what happened. _She looked down at her watch and sighed. It seemed to be glowing. "GREAT! SHE'S COMING!" She turned back to me and yelled, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! SHE'S GOING TO LOCK ME UP NOW!" She pulled out her wand and pointed it at me, "Well, at least there is one good thing. I have my wand this time! CRUC-"_ I couldn't help but wonder what could've happened if her mother hadn't shown up when she did. At the rate she was going, she would've killed me. _I really wish someone would have told me about her temper. If I had known, I definitely wouldn't have upset her!_ I opened my mouth to scream, but only a yawn came out. I slowly closed my eyes and drifted into an Arabella-filled dream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Arabella's Point of View**

I woke up the next morning feeling great. I looked around expecting to see my room, but instead I saw a cold dungeon. I frowned as my memory from last night slowly came back to me.

"I nearly used an unforgivable curse on him!" I said feeling the color drain from my face. I stood up and pressed a button on my watch.

"M-Mother?" I asked stuttering, "Mother? C-can I c-come o-out now?" I felt tears running down my face. I leaned my ear to the door and heard footsteps running to the door. It slowly opened and I saw my mother. I ran to her and hugged her, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"What is wrong with me!" I yelled through the tears. She shushed me and lifted my chin.

"Honey, there is nothing wrong with you. Calm down." She started to rock me back and forth in her arms, trying to calm me down. After about 15 minutes I started to breath normally. I pulled away and took a deep breath. I heard a low grumble coming from my stomach. I looked down and held my stomach as my mother and I began laughing our heads off.

"Mother, do you think that I could have some food?" I said smiling weakly. She smiled and nodded. She took me by the arm and helped me stand up. We walked down numerous hallways until we reach the kitchen. WE walked in, me with my head down and still holding on to her so that I don't fall over. I looked up only to find that everyone is in the kitchen. I looked back down and felt tears threatening my eyes. _I guess Draco told them that I tried to crucio him. They all hate me now, I bet_ I take a deep breath and look up. Everyone was staring at me. I turn around to face my mother.

"Can you just get a house-elf to get me some strawberries?" She nodded and let me walk out the door. I quickly ran to my room, which by some miracle I found. I walked in and lied down on my bed, thinking about Hogwarts. I_ wonder what everyone will think of me? Will Draco tell everyone that I'm a freak? Will Ron? Will Hermione? What about Harry?_ I heard a knock on the door and I sat up.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Bell, it's Draco." I sighed and lied back down, facing the wall.

"Come in." I heard the door open and footsteps approaching the bed.

"Bell"

"What is it, Draco?" I felt the bed shake as he sat down.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright." I turned around to face him, but before I could answer, a little house-elf appeared with my strawberries. I took them from the elf and sat them on my bed.

"Thank you." It squealed and disappeared. I giggled a little bit and started picking at my strawberries.

"Are you alright Bell?" I ate one of the strawberries and focused on Draco's ear. I felt a tear come to eye.

"Draco, I am so sorry." The tear slid down my cheek and fell to the bed. He put an arm around me and pulled me close. I buried my face in his shoulder.

"Its alright Bell. It was my fault anyway. I was a jerk. I'm the one who should be sorry, and I am." I pulled away and smiled at him. He gently smiled back. I held out my hand.

"Friends?" He laughed and grabbed my hand.

"Friends." We both broke out into a fit of laughter. When we finally calmed down, I cleared my throat.

"So, Draco. Who was that girl you slept with yesterday?" His eyes got wide.

"W-What do you mean?" I smiled.

"I know that you slept with some girl. I'm just wondering who." He opened his mouth to say something, but immediately closed it.

"How did you know?" I looked down in shame and felt a tear fall.

"I guess I can tell you. You already know about when I look into other people's eyes, but I have another power. I can sort of see through things. Like an x-ray." His mouth dropped and his eyes widened.

"Wow…" was all he said.

"Yeah." We slipped into an awkward silence after that. Thankfully he broke the silence.

"Hey Bell"

"Yeah"

"Do you play Quidditch?" I nodded. I loved Quidditch. It was my favorite sport in America, besides badminton. He smiled and stood up and ran to the door. I looked at him confused. He sighed.

"Well? Go ahead! Grab your broom! Come on!" I looked down. My broom had gotten broken last year, and we couldn't afford another.

"I don't have one." I heard him walk over again. I felt his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him. He was smiling.

"I have an extra one. Do you wanna borrow it?" I smiled and jumped up. I wrapped my arms around him and smiled.

"Thank you so much Draco!" I pulled away and he grabbed my hand and pulled me to his room. He walked into his closet and came out about 5 minutes later with two firebolts. My mouth dropped. I had never rode a firebolt before. I just had a second-hand shooting-star. He handed me the firebolt and grabbed my free hand and pulled me through the house. Eventually we came to a large door. He opened it and stepped outside. I looked around as he was pulling me around the house. It was so beautiful. There were flowers everywhere. There were fountains and trees. There were even a few lawn sculptures. Draco finally stopped and I looked in front of us to find a large Quidditch field. I gasped and stared at it. I turned back to him and smiled. He was already on his broom and was hovering about a foot of the ground. I smiled and jumped up and pulled my broom under me and shot off. I flew higher and higher into the sky. I looked back to see Draco only a few yards behind me. I crouched down so that I would go faster. I spun the tip of my broom so that I would start twirling while shooting up in the air. I looked down and saw that Draco was a good way off. I smiled and pulled the broom to a stop. I pointed the broom down and shot off as fast as I could to reach the ground. As I passed by Draco I heard him scream. I giggled to myself and dropped even faster. I kept hearing Draco screaming for me to stop. I didn't though. When I was about five feet above the ground, I pulled up on the tip with all of my energy. I reached a ninety-degree angle when I was about a foot above the ground. I threw my head back and laughed loudly. I turned the broom around to fly back to where Draco was, only to find that he was just a few yards above me.

"Wasn't that fun, Draco!" I yelled as I got closer. He looked angry, but I didn't care. I hadn't done that since I had my old broom.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, FUN! YOU NEARLY GOT YOURSELF KILLED!" I laughed gently in his face. He looked ready to pop.

"No I didn't. I have done that thousands of times! I pulled up a bit too fast though. Then again, I haven't been on a broom in over a year, so I was a bit nervous when I came closer to the ground." I laughed loudly when Draco's mouth dropped open, especially since that was what I was focusing on.

"I'm guessing you have played for your old team?" I shook my head.

"Nope! They were all stuck up jocks. I preferred to play by myself"

"Well, you know, Hogwarts has a Quidditch team." I smiled.

"I know." I twisted the tip of my broom and started to fly around him.

"Well, I am the Slytherin captain. If I think your good, you know, I could get you a spot on the team." I smiled and stopped.

"What if I'm not in Slytherin?"

"You will be," I smiled, "You have to be." He whispered the last part and I frowned. _Why do I have to be?_

"Alright. Well, anyway, what position do you play best?" I said and he smiled.

"Seeker." I turned to look at him in shock.

"Well then you don't want me to be in Slytherin. I'm a seeker, too." He frowned.

"What?"

"Well, I can play any other position, just not as great as seeker. My worst is Keeper, though." He flew to my side.

"What's your best spot besides seeker?" I smiled.

"Chaser. Once I was playing with my friends. We were playing 1 goal-1 point, instead of 1 goal-10 points. They had to do that since I wasn't playing the seeker. They caught the snitch, but we tied 162-162. I scored 120 points." His mouth dropped.

"Whoa...your joking right?" I shook my head.

"Nope, I am really that good. Now let's see who's better, shall we?" I smiled. He smirked.

"Alright." He whistled and two house-elves came out caring a large box. They set it down and opened it. They took out the Quaffle as I smiled at Draco.

"First to make 15 goals wins?" I asked sweetly. He nodded, and the elves threw the Quaffle into the air. The game had started.

Five hours later, we were walking inside all sweaty and dirty. I had beat him while playing every position. While playing Chaser, I made 15 goals, while he made 2. While playing Keeper, we were timed to see how many times we could score against one another in 5 minutes. I won 9-3. While playing Beater, we nearly killed each other. We were timed again, to see how many times we could score in 5 minutes while having bludgers flying at you. Once again, I won 5-1. While playing Seeker, I caught the snitch first. He was so upset that he had lost. I found it to be extremely hilarious.

"Draco? Arabella? Goodness! Are you two alright!" I turned to see my grandmother running toward us.

"Yeah! We're alright, just a little beat up from Quidditch." I said smiling.

"Quidditch!" She frowned at me, "A young lady should not be playing Quidditch." I frowned.

"What? I love Quidditch. Why would I not play just because I'm a girl"

"Fine. Play all you want." She said obviously upset and walked off in a hurry. I turned to Draco who was smiling.

"What"

"Nothing. Come on, you need a shower." My mouth dropped.

"So do you!" He shook his head.

"Not as badly as you do." He started running to his room and I followed determined to smack him for that. When he got to his room, he ran in and slammed the door in my face. I smiled and screamed out in pain. He came running out.

"What happened! Did I hit you?" I took this time to smack his arm and giggle while walking to my room. I turned around and he was shocked.

"Calm down. You didn't hurt me." He stormed off into his room. I laughed as I walked into mine. I walked over to my suitcase and pulled out a tie-dye shirt, a pair of blue jeans, a pair of light purple flip-flops, a bra, and underwear. I walked to the bathroom, carrying my clothes. I sat them down on the counter and removed my dingy clothing. I stepping into the shower and turned on the water. At about 4:00, I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off and pulled on my clothing. I walked out of my bathroom and over to my door. I opened it and walked across the hall to Draco's room. I decided to check out what was going on in his room before I opened it. I stepped back and took a deep breath, closed, and strained my eyes. I opened them and saw past his door, but no one was in there. No sound, no sight, no smell._ Actually the 'no smell' thing at least means he has taken a shower_

"What are you doing?" I heard a voice from behind me. I screamed and jumped and turned around, and quickly covered my eyes.

"Bell? I'll ask you again...What are you doing?" I blushed and kept my eyes closed until they were relaxed. I opened them and saw my hand. I sighed and pulled my hand away from my face. I saw Draco standing in front of me.

"Draco? Why aren't you in your room?" He smirked.

"I got through with my shower early and waited for you in your room. You walked by me and didn't even notice. So I followed you. You did some weird thing...wait. Were you using your freaky x-ray powers to try and catch me naked!" he said slowly moving backwards with a shocked look. I giggled and focused on his nose.

"No, you idiot!" I rolled my eyes at his silliness, "I was wanting to make sure that I didn't walk in on you and another person." He frowned at my comment.

"I'm really sorry." I looked at him in confusion.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything except give me horrible mental scars." I said smiling. He smiled a bit.

"Hey, are you hungry?" He asked suddenly. I smiled and nodded. We walked down to the kitchen and I walked to the fridge.

"What are you doing? I thought I told you. You can just ask the house-elves to fix you something." I smiled to myself while removing the flour , milk, butter, and eggs from the fridge.

"I know, but I would like to cook right now. I hope you like pancakes." He looked shocked but nodded. I walked to the cabinets and pulled down a bowl, a cup and two plates. I cracked the egg into the bowl and added milk and water. I stirred them up and then sat the bowl down and grabbed the butter. I put a large amount into the cup and then put it in the microwave for about 30 seconds, then I went back to my stirring. Draco watched me as I walked to the stove and pulled out a pan and sat it on the stove. I turned it on and walked back to the microwave and pulled the butter out. I sat it down on the table and poured flour into the batter. I stirred it even more before adding the butter. I walked to the stove and poured the batter in the pan and waited a while before flipping the pancake. After a while I flipped it again. Once I was pleased with the color of it I put it on a plate and added butter to it. I made 6 medium sized pancakes. Four for Draco, two for me. I smiled as I brought the syrup down from the shelf and sat it on the table. I watched as Draco picked up the syrup and drowned his pancakes in it. I looked down at my food and giggled silently and began to eat my pancakes.

"Bell?" I snapped my head up to look at him.

"What?"

"Do you even realize that your eating your pancakes without syrup?" I nodded.

"Yeah. I don't like syrup on my pancakes. It's disgusting." I said wrinkling my nose in disgust. He gave me a disbelieving look and shook his head. I smiled. _He is so funny. I'm glad that he is my friend. Even if he looks as through he would be a major playa, and he probably is._ I giggled to myself as I finished off my pancakes and carried them to the sink and sat them in it. I walked back to the table and watched as Draco ate, never once looking up.

When he was finished he stood up and snapped his fingers and a house-elf appeared automatically. I watched as he handed the plate to the house-elf and it took it to the sink and sat it inside. I frowned.

"Couldn't you have done that Draco?" He turned back to me looking surprised.

"Well yeah, but its their job." He tried reasoning with me. I giggled silently.

"You know, if you keep that up…" I giggled a bit louder, "then your going to be very fat and out of shape when you reach your twenties?" I couldn't resist saying that to Draco. The look on his face was priceless. I smiled a small, weak smile to let him know that I was only joking with him. He finally caught on and smiled back. We both broke out into a fit of laughter.

The rest of the night Draco and I played a game of Truth. I learned a lot about him. There was the fact that he had a stuffed teddy-bear that he named twinkle-poo. Another was that he really was a playa. My favorite had to be though, that he thought that I was pretty. He had found out a lot about me too. Like that I was still a virgin, I can see into the future at some times, that I can tell when someone's lying just by looking at their face's, and that I thought he was cute. We stopped playing when the clock struck 11:00. We both walked to our rooms and said our goodbyes, laughing along the way. I smiled as I lied in my bed thinking about Hogwarts. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning I was being shaken awake by some unknown hand. I opened my eyes and sat up to see who was waking me up. It was Draco. He looked ill. _He's not a morning person, I guess_. I giggled.

"Good morning, Draco." I said smiling. He glared at me.

"Just get dressed. We're leaving for Hogwarts in an hour." I pushed covers away from me and stood up. I walked to my closet and took out a pink sweater, a lime green skirt, a blue headband, yellow socks, black ballet shoes, a bra, and underwear. I turned around to see that Draco was asleep on my bed in nothing but his boxers. I rolled my eyes and sat my clothes in the bathroom. I walked back to my bed and shook Draco. He stirred but still didn't get up. I smiled trying to resist the thoughts in my head, but I couldn't. They were much to powerful. I walked over to my set of permanent make-up. I hated it with a passion and desperately wanted it thrown away, but my mother made me keep it for special occasions. This just happened to be a special occasion. I smiled evilly while carrying the make-up over. I sat down on the edge of the bed, careful not to wake him. I took out the blush and carefully applied it to his face, then the eyeliner and eye shadow. Then came the lipstick. When I was down I took a step back from him and admired my artwork. I might hate make-up but that didn't mean that I didn't know how to make it look good. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I burst out laughing loudly, waking up the sleeping Draco. He stood up and I ran to the bathroom. I didn't really want to be around when he realized what had happened.

I stood outside the shower door, after just washing. It had been thirty minutes and still no reaction from Draco. I quickly dressed and walked out of my bathroom and to Draco's room. I knocked on the door and heard water running. I opened the door and walked into his room. I looked around, realizing that this was the first time I had been inside his room. I walked to his bed and sat down when I heard a noise outside of the door. It was slammed open and there stood Mrs. Malfoy.

"Oh! Goodness! What are you doing in Draco's room!" I felt a blush come to my cheeks as I thought about what she was thinking.

"Nothing! I was waiting for him to finish his shower." I said trying to make her believe me. She still looked shocked until the water stopped and Draco walked out of the bathroom in a green t-shirt and blue jeans. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his mother and I stifled a giggle when I saw that he still had on the make-up. He walked over to his mother, just to be met by a scream.

"MY SON IS GAY!" screamed Draco's mother. I held my stomach as I fell off the bed laughing. They both gave me questioning looks as I stood up. I took a deep breath.

"It's alright, he isn't gay. Trust me. I did that when he was sleeping. It'll wash off after 24 hours." I watched as her face fell into a state of relief. Draco, however, didn't look too relieved. He looked confused. I smiled.

"Draco don't hurt me, but go look into the mirror." I said trying my best not to laugh. I watched as he walked into the bathroom and only a second later, we heard a terrible scream, a few curse words, and of course.

"BELL!"

**Draco's Point Of View **

I woke up the next morning, after talking to Bell, at 9:00Am. I got up reluctantly and made my way to her room. She was sound asleep. I knew I needed to wake her and so I walked over and gave her shoulder a shove. She almost immediately sat up and smiled at me. Then of all the things she could do, she giggled and said happily, "Good Morning, Draco." I gave her my best glare. _How on earth could she be so happy! It was 9 o'clock in the bloody morning!_

"Just get dressed. We're leaving for Hogwarts in an hour." I said angrily. She quickly got out of bed and went to her closet. I sat down on the bed and found it to be extremely comfortable. I lied back only for a minute before I had awoke, not even knowing I had been asleep, by my friend lying on the ground, rolling in laughter. I gave her a weird look before I stood up, ready to question why she had done that. She never gave me the chance to though. She ran into the bathroom and I heard the water running. I shrugged it off and walked to my room. I grabbed my clothes and walked to my bathroom sleepily to take a shower.

Thirty minutes later, I walked out of the bathroom, fully-clothed. Usually I would have walked into my room in a towel, but I decided different today, seeing as I had heard two voices inside my room. I turned to see Bell and my mother. My mother looked shocked and scared. Bell, on the other hand, looked as though she would burst from laughter. _What the hell did she find so funny!_ My thoughts, of course, were cut off by my mother screaming.

"MY SON IS GAY!" I covered my ears and gave her a questioning glance. I opened my mouth to ask her what she was talking about when I heard a thud behind me. I turned to see Bell on the ground laughing her head off. Still laughing, she stood and took a considerably deep breath.

"It's alright, he isn't gay. Trust me. I did that when he was sleeping. It'll wash off after 24 hours." I wondered what she meant by that. She smiled at me.

"Draco don't hurt me, but go look into the mirror." I walked to the bathroom once again, trying to ignore her failing attempt to try and stifle a laugh. I looked into the mirror and saw what she had done. My cheeks were a pinkish color and my eyes had a bright blue color surrounding them, with a black line over the edge of my eyes, and my lips were a bright red. I gasped at my appearance and screamed. I turned on the water and tried to wash it of while cursing the water for not removing the make-up. I finally came to a conclusion.  
It would NOT come off.

"BELL!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Arabella's Point Of View**

I burst out laughing again as Draco stomped out of his bathroom.

"BELL! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" I smiled and put my hand to his face, still laughing.

"But Draco," I giggled a little bit, "You look so beautiful!" I said crying from laughing too much. He smacked my hand away and growled at me. I was still laughing as I took a step back and ran to my room and shut and locked the door. I pressed a button on my watch and held it up to my mouth.

"Mother? Can you please cast a packing spell? Please?" I begged my mother through the watch.

"Pretincio" I heard through the watch and turned around. I saw that all of my belongings were being packed up in a suitcase that was conjured along with the packing spell. I looked at the clock on the wall, and it read that I have only 10 minutes left before we had to leave. I smiled and lied down, thinking about Hogwarts. I smiled to myself.

"BELLA! WE NEED TO LEAVE, NOW!" I heard my mother yelling from downstairs. I stood up and glanced at my trunk which had been packed. I sighed and grabbed the handle, pulling it up. I pulled it downstairs and to the door. I saw my mother snickering discreetly to herself. _I wonder...oh yeah_. I watched as Draco walked down the stairs with a hood over his face. I put my hand up to my mouth just in time to suppress a giggle when he looked up. He glared at me before walking out the door.

"Bella?" I turned to my mother, "Did you do that to him?" I nodded and my mother burst out laughing,

"You know Bella, that is very out of character for you." I smiled.

"I couldn't help it. He fell asleep! What was I supposed to do?" She smiled and walked out of the door. I followed right behind her.

I was sitting in the backseat with my hands folded in front of me carefully. Draco was sitting beside me, looking at some magazine. I stared straight ahead of me. _No distractions, Focus, Breath_

"Bell? Are you ok? You look deathly pale." I inhaled a sharp breath and nodded. I felt his gaze upon me, but I was trying to concentrate.

"Draco?" I heard my mother say. He looked up at her. "Leave her alone. She's trying to not get sick." I saw him give her a funny look from the corner of my eye.

"Sick? She's going to get sick!" I watched as he moved farther away from me.

"Calm down, Draco." I said as we turned a curve. I subconsciously lifted my hand to my stomach. "I get motion sick, but I'm alright." He seemed to be stunned. _I guess no one has ever gotten sick around him before._ I thought. I smiled at him for a moment before starting my 'no-get-sick' chant in my head. _No distractions, Focus, Breath_

When we arrived, I was the first one out of the car. I stood up and took a deep breath, feeling the color creep back to my face. I smiled and pulled out my trunk. I started pulling it from behind me as my mother was still helping Draco get his trunk out of the car. I stopped when I realized they hadn't caught up yet. I sighed and leaned up against a wall, closing my eyes.

"Well, hello there." I heard a voice to the right of me. My eyes shot open and I saw a boy a little older than me. He had dark brown hair and golden brown eyes. I stood there for a minute before answering.

"H-Hello." I said trying my best to not stutter, but it didn't work. He smiled and moved closer to me. I took a step to my left, trying to get away from him.

"Aw. What's the matter? Don't like me?" He said as he put his arms on either side of me, trapping me in my spot. I gasped and froze.

"Please, release me." He shook his head and moved even closer. Our bodies were almost touching. I kept praying in my head for someone to show up. Thankfully my prayers were answered.

"If you want to keep those arms, I suggest that you take them away from her." I smiled as Draco walked over to the boy. He never released me, but just stared at Draco.

"Why should I listen to you, queer?" He said snottily. I gasped again as him hands touched my arms. Draco apparently saw because his face got red with anger. He came dangerously close to the boy and drew back his arm. Before either of us knew what had happened, the boy was unconscious on the ground. I looked from the boy to Draco and smiled as I jumped in Draco's arms. He seemed stunned as I hugged him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Draco!" I said holding him even closer. I released him from my grip as my mother came walking up to us.

"What happened?" She asked as she spotted the boy on the ground. I smiled.

"Draco saved me mother! That thing," I said pointing to the boy, "had me pushed up against a wall. Draco came and saved me." She looked horrified for a moment but then turned to Draco and smiled.

"Thank you, Draco." She said with a grateful smile. She pulled him in for a hug and then we all walked of to the building.

We stood near a pillar and I shook my head. "Are you sure there is no other way?" They nodded and I hugged my mother goodbye as I ran to it. _Please don't let me get hurt, please!_ I screamed in my head as I pushed myself through the portal. I had kept my eyes closed when I went through it. I opened them hesitantly, but I saw that there was a giant train in front of me. I smiled and walked to it.

"BELL!" I heard a worried voice shout. I turned to see Draco, with his hood down, trying to find me. It was quite the sight to see. I smiled and walked to Draco. I put my hand on his shoulder and he cautiously looked up. When he saw that it was me, he sighed.

"Come on! I want to get on the train!" I said pulling him on to the train.

We walked around for a minute before settling down in an unused compartment. We sat our stuff above our heads and sat down. I sighed and took out a small bottle from my pocket. I opened it and took a single pill out. I put the cap back on and turned to Draco, who had been watching me.

"What's that?" I frowned.

"Its my anti-motion sickness pills. Now, where can I get some water?" He sighed and told me that I could go to the bathroom and he gave me directions. I smiled and walked out. I found the bathroom about a minute later. I poured me a cup of water and swallowed the pill along with the water. I smiled and threw the plastic cup away and started walking back to my compartment when I heard someone yell my name. I turned and saw Ron standing in the doorway to a compartment. I smiled and ran to him. He picked me up and gave me a hug. I giggled at his funny display of affection. He smiled.

"Do you wanna sit with us?" I smiled.

"I can, but only for a minute. Draco will get worried." He stopped, as did the other two people who were sharing the compartment.

"Why do you care about Malfoy?" Hermione asked. I frowned. I had forgotten that they were not the best of friends.

"Well, he's my friend. You know, just like you guys. You are my friends, right?" I felt arms slither around my waist and I chin on my shoulder.

"Of course were your friends! We just don't wanna see you get hurt. Draco...he kind of…" Ron's voice trailed off as I pulled away from his grasp and sat down next to Harry.

"Don't worry Ron, I don't think of Draco like that. I only think of Harry like that." I said jokingly, while smiling at Harry. His face turned the brightest red that I have ever seen. Apparently he didn't get the joke. Ron was standing at the doorway with his mouth wide open. I giggled and patted Harry on the back, which only resulted in him getting even more red.

"Harry, calm down. It was only a joke." He seemed much calmer now as Ron sat down. We talked for a minute before the compartment door opened and there stood a Draco with his hood covering his face. I giggled silently.

"Have either of you seen a girl with short red hair and brown eyes?" Harry's, Ron's, and Hermione's mouth dropped. Ron started to chuckle.

"What's with the hood, Draco?" Draco froze. I heard his voice grow cold.

"That's really none of your business is it Weasel?" I frowned and stood up.

"Don't you talk to him that way, Malfoy!" Hermione said, also standing up.

"I can talk to him anyway I please you mud-blood!" I froze, feeling my anger grow inside of me. I took a deep breath trying to calm down. I felt a hand reach for my arm.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Harry asked. I heard Draco move and felt another hand on my other arm.

"Bell? What happened?" I slightly opened my eyes and looked down. I knew my eyes were a dull shade of red and Draco saw this. I knew that my mother had talked to him about what to do if this happened.

"Oh no. Come on Bell." He said as he pulled me up to my feet.

"Let her go, Malfoy" I heard Ron's voice say. I didn't dare open my eyes, in fear of him seeing.

"It's alright Ron. I'll be ok." I smiled a weak smile before allowing Draco to guide me through the small hallway to our compartment. He pulled me in and sat me down. I frowned and opened my eyes. I saw him smiling.

"They look a lot better. They should be there regular brown when we reach Hogwarts." I smiled and hugged him, before falling asleep with my head on his shoulder.

**Draco's Point Of View**

I watched as she got out of the car, pulling her stuff behind her. She looked so pretty, but I knew she didn't like me the that I liked her. I smiled at her as she walked off. I was still pulling my trunk out of the car when she walked off. When I finally got it out, I turned to where she was, but she wasn't there. I frowned and pulled my trunk behind me as I frantically looked around for Bell. It took me a while but I finally found her. I nearly exploded when I saw her though. She was up against a wall by some guy who had his arms around her, trapping her.

"Please, release me." She said in a small voice. He shook his head and moved closer to her. I scowled at the guy and walked closer. He was going to pay.

"If you want to keep those arms, I suggest that you take them away from her." The boy just stared at me with a confused look.

"Why should I listen to you, queer?" The boy said obviously annoyed. I watched as he moved his hand up her arm. I walked closer to him and drew my arm back and punched the boy across the face, knocking him out. I smirked as I felt a pair of arms go around my neck. I glanced down and saw that Bell was hugging me. I froze.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Draco!" She said pulling me even closer to her. I frowned as she let go. Then I saw her mother almost running to us.

"What happened?" She said eyeing the boy on the ground. I saw Bell smiling at her mother.

"Draco saved me mother! That thing had me pushed up against a wall. Draco came and saved me." She said excitedly. Her mother looked absolutely horrified when Bell had told her that some guy had her up against a wall, but she turned to me and smiled.

"Thank you, Draco." She said hugging me. I smiled back and we walked off into the building.

"Are you sure there is no other way?" We all nodded to Bell. She was a bit skeptical to the thought of running through a wall. I laughed to myself as she hugged her mother as if she would die when she ran into the wall. She grabbed her trunk and shut her eyes tight and ran to it. I laughed a bit louder and pulled my hood over my head. I casually walked through the wall. I tried to look for her, but I was afraid that if I lifted my head, then people would see that stupid make-up.

"BELL!" I shouted trying to find her. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. I cautiously looked up hoping that it was her. Thankfully it was. I sighed with relief.

"Come on! I want to get on the train!" She said pulling me on to the train.

It was about a minute before we found an empty compartment. We sat our stuff up and sat down. I watched her as she took out a small bottle from her pocket and opened it, pulling out a tiny pill. I felt my heart stop. _Does she do drugs? Oh Gosh_ She turned to me and I froze.

"What's that?" I asked her and she frowned. _Oh no! She does do drugs_

"Its my anti-motion sickness pills. Now, where can I get some water?" I sighed and told her where to go. She smiled and walked out. I smiled to myself and waited for her to return. _Thank goodness. I don't know why I even thought that she would take drugs. Please. She's way to smart. How could I have been so stupid! _I waited alone for a while, before starting to get worried._ She should have been back by now. Where is she?_ I stood up and looked out of the compartment. She was no where to be seen. I felt my heart race. _How could I have lost her?_ I pulled my hood down farther and decided to check the other compartments. I had check the first four without any luck. I opened the fifth one and asked, "Have either of you seen a girl with short red hair and brown eyes?" I heard someone laughing and I froze when I realized who it was.

"What's with the hood, Draco?" Weasel said.

"That's really none of your business is it Weasel?" I heard someone stand up. I guessed it was Granger.

"Don't you talk to him that way, Malfoy!" She said, and I heard another person stand up.

"I can talk to him anyway I please you mud-blood!" I smirked as I her some sit back down.

"Are you alright, Bella?" I felt the color drain from my face. _Bell was here? She heard all that?_ I looked up and saw Potter with his hands on her arm. I bent down and placed my hands on her other arm.

"Bell? What happened?" I watched as she opened her eyes just enough for me to see that they were a reddish color. My breath came short and fast.

"Oh no. Come on Bell." I said pulling her up.

"Let her go, Malfoy" Weasel said. I was about to answer, but Bell beat me.

"It's alright Ron. I'll be ok." I saw her manage a weak smile before letting me walk her back to our compartment. When we arrived, she was frowning and opened her eyes. I smiled.

"They look a lot better. They should be there regular brown when we reach Hogwarts." She smile and put her arms around me and I heard her fall asleep. I smiled to myself and just let her lie there. About half an hour later, Pansy came bursting in.

**Arabella's Point Of View **

"DRAKIE!" I heard a high pitched scream. I shot up and glanced around. In front of me stood a not-so-attractive girl. She had short black hair and an ugly face. Her hands were placed on her hips and she was glaring at me. I rubbed my eyes, trying to take in the scene. She started talking again.

"WHO IS SHE?" the girl yelled, still facing me. I turned to my right and saw Draco looking somewhat shocked, and somewhat annoyed.

"Draco, who is that and why is she yelling?" He frowned at me. He opened his mouth to answer, but she answered first.

"I am Pansy! Draco's GIRLFRIEND!" I nodded and lied my head back down on Draco's shoulder. She screamed again. I got back up  
and looked at the girl.

"What now?" I asked quietly. She looked like she was going to explode from anger. She reached down and grabbed my hands and pulled me away from Draco. I gasped as she threw me into the wall. I closed my eyes and felt something cold on the back of my neck.

"PANSY! GET OUT, NOW!" Draco said, followed by a whimper.

"B-but Draco…" She started.

"NO! OUT!" I opened my eyes and watched her run out. I bit my lip to keep from crying out in pain. My head was really hurting by now. I held my hand up to the back of my head and felt something cool and wet slide down my hand. I pulled my hand back to see that it had blood trickling down it. I gasped and closed my eyes and bit my lip. I felt Draco's hand on my arm. I heard him gasp. I felt tears falling down my cheeks. Draco pulled me close. I pushed him away and felt a slight strain on my eyes. I whipped out my wand from my pocket and held it at the back of my head.

"Whispierto" I whispered and felt the opening on my skull seal. I ran my fingers over the cut and sighed. I had felt a small scar, but it wasn't anything really bad. I felt my breath quicken from the strain that refused to leave my eyes. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath and slowly let it out. I kept this up for about five minutes before the strain left. I sighed and sat down. I opened my eyes and saw Draco looking terrified. I smiled to let him know that I was alright. He sighed and smiled back. I heard the door to the compartment open and I glanced over and saw Hermione. She gasped when she saw me.

"BELLA? Are you alright? You look like you have been crying!" I gave a weak smile and nodded.

"A girl-I think-came in and threw me against the wall. It cut my head, but thankfully, I'm a master at healing spells." I said smiling. Her mouth dropped.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?" Her eyes widened.

"Your really a master at healing spells?" I nodded. She just stared at me with her mouth wide open.

"Look its no big deal. I was just a clumsy kid." She smiled, nodded, and turned to leave. She shut the door behind her. I turned back to  
Draco, who was smiling.

"That pretty cool. You know, that you're a master." I felt my face redden.

"Look its no big deal, so don't make it out to be one." I said with my face down, hiding my smile. I looked up to see him nodding.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." He said winking. I smiled.

"So um...how much farther?" He smiled at me and said, "Close enough to change into our robes now." I giggled and opened my suitcase and pulled out my uniform. I walked to the door but Draco stopped me.

"Here, I'll wait outside while you change." I giggled and nodded. He walked out of the room and into the hallway. I sat all my clothing down and took out my wand.

"eradrea" I muttered and my clothes switched in an instant. I smirked and opened the door. Draco turned around with such a jerk that I thought that he would have whiplash.

"Gosh! That was quick." I smile and walked out, pushing him inside. I sat down against the wall and leaned my head back. I started singing 'ordinary day' by Vanessa Carlton.

"Just a day, Just an ordinary day. Just trying to get by. Just a boy, Just an ordinary boy. But he was looking to the sky. And as he asked if I would come along. I started to realize, That everyday he finds, Just what he's looking for, Like a shooting star he shines"

I kept my eyes closed as I heard movements inside the compartment.

"He said take my hand, Live while you can, Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand, And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words Although they did not feel, For I felt what I had not felt before, You'd swear those words could heal. And as I looked up into those eyes, His vision borrows mine. And to know he's no stranger, For I feel I've held him for all of time"

I smiled to myself at how long it was taking Draco to change.

"And he said take my hand, Live while you can, Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand. Right in the palm of your hand. Please come with me, See what I've seen. Touch the stars for time will not flee. Time will not flee. Can't you see"

I began to sing louder and let my mind wander while I sang.

"Just a dream, just an ordinary dream. As I wake in bed, And the boy, that boy, that ordinary boy. Or was it all in my head? Did he asked if I would come along, It all seemed so real. But as I looked to the door, I saw that boy standing there with a deal. And he said he my take my hand, Live while you can, Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand, Right in the palm of your hand, Right in the palm of your hand"

I took a deep breath before continuing.

"Just a day, just an ordinary day, Just trying to get by. Just a boy, Just an ordinary boy. But he was looking to the sky"

I smiled, opening my eyes only to see at least 20 heads sticking out of their compartments staring at me. I felt my face turn bright red. I stood up and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard Draco say. I opened the door ad quickly closed it behind me. I turned around to see Draco smiling while putting on his sock.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked cautiously. He looked up at me.

"You have a beautiful singing voice." I felt my face turn even brighter, if that was possible. I turned to the window and my mouth dropped. I saw Hogwarts castle coming into view.

"Oh! Its so beautiful!" I breathed. In a second, Draco was plastered against the window too.

"Yeah, it's not much, but it is pretty." He said and sat back. I smiled and did the same.

The train came to a halt and I jumped off the seat and reached up to my bags when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Just leave them. They will be brought up to the castle, don't worry." I smiled at Draco and ran off the train.


	6. Chapter 6

"ARABELLA ELLIOT!" I heard someone calling. I turned to see a giant saying my name. I walked over to him and tapped his arm.

"Um, I'm Arabella." I said quietly. He turned around and smiled at me.

"Arabella, you'll be riding with the first years." I nodded and followed him, along with a lot of eleven year olds to the castle by a small boat. I smiled to myself when we arrived at the castle and we were led up to a rather large door. I saw an older, stern-looking woman walk to us. I smiled and she nodded and pulled me aside.

"Miss. Elliot, I presume?" I nodded, "Good, you shall be sorted first. Come along." She said and had us all follow her through the large doors. I gasped at how beautiful it was. We all walked to the front of the room and stopped. I watched as the older woman took out a hat and sat it down on a stool and it started to sing. I watched as most of the first years stood in shock, while I had been expecting this. It was almost the same as my old school. Except it was a more younger looking hat that we had. When the hat had finished singing, an older man stood up and began talking. I suspected him to be the headmaster.

"Attention! We have a new sixth year student with us this year. Her name is Arabella Elliot, but if I am correct, she prefers to be called, Bella?" I nodded, "Yes, well she shall be sorted at this time." I slowly walked forward as the old woman picked up the hat and told me to sit down. She placed the hat on my head and I heard it talking to me.

_"Ah, yes. A young Elliot. It has been a while since I sorted one of you. 24 years, if I'm right. Yes, you are very difficult to place. You __possess many of your mother's qualities, and many of your father's"  
_

_you knew my father?  
_

_"Yes, difficult lad, but back to business. Your mother a Gryffindor, your father a Slytherin. Quite an odd combination. You are a master, too. I believe you should be in"_

"SLYTHERIN"

I smiled and ran over to where I had seen Draco. I sat down next to him and smiled. He had his hood over his face still. I giggled. I took out my wand and turned him to face me. "tempress convertus" I said quietly. I began to lift his hood when his hand grabbed my wrist. I winced in pain and he loosened his grip.

"It's alright, it's a cover-up spell." I said gently and pulled his hood back. He look just like he did before I put the make-up on him. He had his eyes closed and was slowly opening them once he found that no one was laughing. He sighed. I looked down and began giggling again.

"Hello." I heard someone say. My head shot up and glanced at the boy. He had dark hair. I smiled as I focused on his hair.

"Hi." I said while giggling. I saw him smirk.

"My name's Blaise. Your Arabella, right?" My smile faltered when he said 'Arabella'.

"Just Bella." I said moving my focus to his left ear. He chuckled.

"Bella. That is such a beautiful name. It seems to fit you perfectly." I felt my face redden at his comment.

"Zambini." I turned to look at Draco. He was glaring at Blaise for some unknown reason. "Leave her alone. She's not interested." I felt my mouth drop.

"W-why?" I stuttered. Draco turned his attention to me, still glaring.

"Trust me, he's not your type." I frowned and looked down.

"Come on, Malfoy! You get all the girls in the school. Why can't you just give up one?"

I furrowed my brow in confusion. Did this boy think that I liked Draco? I giggled to myself before bursting out with laughter. They both turned to look at me. I finally caught my breath and turned to Blaise.

"You-You don't think that Draco and I...that we are…" I couldn't finish my sentence because I burst out laughing again. I shook my head, catching my breath again.

"Draco is just my friend. I love him, but only as a brother." I said smiling at Draco, who smiled back. I turned back to Blaise who was laughing now too.

"Right, anyway, do you wanna hang out tonight, Bella?" I smiled warmly at him and opened my mouth to answer, but Draco beat me to it.

"No. Go find someone else Zambini. I told you, she's not interested." He sounded so cold. I frowned at Draco. He turned to me and his face softened, "Bell, trust me." He said almost pleadingly. I frowned. I didn't want to turn down Blaise, but I trusted Draco. I turned to Blaise.

"I'm sorry, Blaise, but I have to decline." He glared at me.

"Fine, You know, now that I think about it, I really don't want Draco's leftovers…" I felt my anger rising. Who did this guy think he was?! I needed to get out of there.

"Blaise, shut up." Draco said as I stood.

"I think I'm gonna go visit Harry." I said as I walked off before Draco could protest. I looked around and saw Harry's head over at the next table. I walked over rather quickly and the whole room quieted. I stood behind Harry and taped him on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled.

"Hiya, Harry." I said quietly. He chuckled.

"Hey, Bella. What's up?" I frowned.

"I just got hit on." I wasn't sure why I was telling this to Harry, but it just felt right talking to him. He frowned and scooted to his left, making room for me to sit down.

"What's so wrong with that?" I felt my anger grow, but I tried to reassure myself that Harry didn't know what this boy had said. I looked down as I spoke.

"He called me 'Draco's leftovers'." I said feeling a tear slide down my right cheek. I looked up at Harry and focused on his hair. He looked absolutely livid.

"H-Harry?" He stood up.

"Who said that?" He said through gritted teeth.

"B-Blaise Zam-Zambini." I said quietly as I looked down. I glanced up and watched as Harry stalked over to the Slytherin table.

I shut my eyes and turned around. I didn't want to see what was going to happen. After a short moment, I heard the distinct sound of a fist coming into contact with a jaw, along with a sickening crack, which clearly indicated a broken jaw. I slowly turned around and gasped at what I saw.

**Harry's POV**

Ron and Hermione were at it again. We haven't even been at school for an hour and they are already arguing. I don't even know what it's about this time. _What does it matter? It will end the same way. Hermione will say something smart, Ron will call her a know-it-all, Hermione will stop talking to him for the rest of the day, then Ron will apologize and get a hug. I think that's why they argue, for the make-up hug_

I sighed and looked down at my plate. All of a sudden, I heard a loud 'bang' as the doors were opened. Bella was walking with the first years. I was kind of worried about her when Malfoy took her, and even more when Hermione said she had gotten hurt. She doesn't deserve to be hurt by Malfoy. I laughed as the sorting hat began singing and al the first years jumped. Bella didn't though. It was quite funny. I turned to point that out to Ron, but the headmaster began speaking.

"Attention! We have a new sixth year student with us this year. Her name is Arabella Elliot, but if I am correct, she prefers to be called, Bella?" He looked down at her and she nodded, "Yes, well she shall be sorted at this time." I watched as she walked up and sat down. I held my breath as the hat called out her house, Slytherin.

I couldn't believe it. She got sorted into Slytherin! I turned back to Ron, who looked equally shocked. Even Hermione looked sad. She didn't seem like the Slytherin type.

"Man! That hat is so messed up! She doesn't belong in Slytherin!" Ron said rather loudly. Hermione slapped his arm.

"RON! The sorting hat is never wrong. Maybe she just has a bad streak to her. I mean, you know what she did to Draco in Diagon Alley. Maybe…" Ron interrupted Hermione by glaring at her and hushing her. I knew how Ron felt, with her insulting Bella. We both were very fond of her. She just seemed to be the kind of person that you could very easily get attached to, and that's just what happened with me and Ron.

All of a sudden, the whole room grew silent. I looked over to my left and right and everyone was staring in the same direction. I was about to turn my head when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, only to see Bella. I smiled at her.

"Hiya, Harry." She said quietly. I laughed at her small voice.

"Hey, Bella. What's up?" I replied and she frowned. My heart fell with her face.

"I just got hit on." She said and I began frowning with her. I moved to my left so that she could sit down. I tried to smile, but it was difficult. She didn't seem to happy about getting hit on.

"What's so wrong with that?" I asked and she looked angry for a moment, but immediately hid her face by glancing down.

"He called me 'Draco's leftovers'." I felt my breath stop. _Did she just say that? Draco's Leftovers? _I felt my anger rise dramatically. _Whoever said that to her will pay._ I heard Bella say something, but I'm not sure what it was. I stood up and, trying to control my anger, I asked her who said that to her.

"B-Blaise Zam-Zambini." _Blaise. I'll kill him._ I turned and walked to the Slytherin table with every intention of kicking Zambini's butt.

"Zambini!" I watched as he turned around and smirked. When I got within arms length of him I grabbed his collar and picked him up. "What did you do to Bella?" I said controlling my temper as best I could.

"I didn't do anything to her! It's not my fault if I don't want that little slag! I can't help it if that upsets her." He said smirking. I couldn't hold it any longer. I drew my arm back, ready to punch this guy and knock him out. I rammed my fist into his jaw. That was when I saw Draco right beside me, with his fist right next to mine. I heard the crack of Blaise's jaw breaking. I smiled inwardly to myself and dropped the boy to the ground. I turned to Draco and nodded at him and turned to walk back to Bella. Her face was in complete shock.

**Arabella's Point of View**

I just couldn't believe it. _I thought that Harry and Draco didn't get along. Well I guess they have one thing in common, even if they won't admit it, me._ I smiled as Harry walked over to the table. He sat down and looked at his plate. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him.

"Thank you Harry!" He turned around and smiled at me. I focused on his nose this time. His cheeks were a light pink color. I giggled.

"No problem, Bella." He said gently. I smiled.

Just then, the headmaster stood and told us to begin heading to our common rooms. I frowned and looked to where Draco was. He smirked and motioned for me to come. I looked back at Harry and said a small goodbye and left to go and follow Draco to the common room.


	7. To My Readers!

To my readers! I am so sorry to all of you who have read my stories that are not finished and haven't been finished for some time now, but currently, I am in writer's block and have been for a while. 

And I just got the internet back when I had to go without it for nearly 6 months.

But I promise I will update as soon as I can write enough for another chapter!


End file.
